


Eye of the Storm

by hachisuka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M, also this is from greens pov, is that what the cool kids call it, uhhhh ficlet i guess, what do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachisuka/pseuds/hachisuka
Summary: Red is like a blizzard.





	Eye of the Storm

Red reminds Green of snow. Not gentle, tranquil snowfall, not a torrid white idyll. Not a scene of peace, but a raging blizzard, vivacious with energy and vigor, cold and alive and unrelenting. A storm not made of lurid colors and lights but a modest, quiet white that is still so loud and _powerful._

Everyone thinks Red is a quiet, placid person, but Green has seen that storm of his himself. It comes alive in his eyes with the electricity of the battlefield, and it is something Green has braved time and time again. Even so, at the end of every battle, it is always his pokemon who collapse at the end, and it is he who sulks in his defeat, his teeth bared angrily and childishly and his pride, trampled and torn at his feet, baying for vindication.

That vindication is something he never gets.

That blizzard of Red’s drowns him out once more, but this time he loses so much more. His dreams and hopes, it’s all swept away by Red’s victory not even 10 minutes after he rests upon the Champion’s throne, and Green feels crushed, overwhelmed by the reality of it all, his head spinning as Professor Oak scolds him and Red stares at him, not with his usual, coldly apathetic gaze, but with sadness and loneliness and _pity._ To Green, that’s _far_ worse.

Everyone thinks Red is quintessential, a child prodigy that seized the world by storm, shaking the Kanto region to its roots, but Green knows that Red is far from perfect, a flaw packed mess of a boy named legend that is more selfish than anyone Green has ever known. 

Two months later, Red leaves without so much as a goodbye, throwing the region into disarray as flurry after flurry of speculations follow his disappearance, sending the League into panic and his mother into hysterics. His shadow still looms over the region, and it still looms over him, hanging over everything Green has ever worked for, almost as if taunting him, reminding him that Red is gone and nothing is fixed and _he still outshines him._ Even if he himself is no longer there, his name is on the headlines for years, and the effects of his departure last so much longer.

The ghost of Red’s blizzard haunts him for years to come, and it is not until 7 years later that he sees Red himself again, smelling of frost and earth and looking more haggard than Green has ever seen him, but still with life flaring in his eyes. 7 years later, Green has settled into the life of a gym leader and has begun building on a prestige of his own once again, and Red comes back and sends his life into chaos once again with that storm-like nature of his, lying in a hospital bed with countless vitamin deficiencies listed under his name and looking shameful as Green finally chews him out for being so stupid, for leaving everyone so worried and for staying on a _goddamn mountain_ for so long, as if he was impervious to the elements and Mt. Silver was a habitable place. Red gives him an apology and he gets his retribution, but it’s nothing like what he wanted 7 years ago when he was still so spiteful and egotistical, because now they’ve both matured, they’ve owned up to each other, they’ve grown to understand each other, and eventually, their lips connect and their fingers intertwine together.

Everyone thinks Red is a legend, an untouchable trainer with a prominent prestige, but Green knows he is so much more than that. Red is a raging blizzard, full of energy and untapped power, but Green has seen the eye of the storm, the way Red melts under his touch and the way his warm breath bellows in laughs when Green kisses his neck, the way warmth flares in his eyes as they look into his own. He can see why Red left now, why he wanted to leave that suffocating, empty title behind and become stronger in a place so much like himself, but such a big hole was left behind and now that Red is back to fill it and Green has learned how to appreciate him, Green never wants to let go of him again.

Red is so much more than a glorified, romanticized legend. He is stubborn, individualistic, reserved, selfish, and unbearably infuriating, but he is also beautiful and powerful and _breathtaking._

And Green loves him, flaws and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: ao3 user hachisuka finally gets off her goddamn ass and writes something for once.
> 
> But hey, thanks for reading! It's been a really long time since I've actually written a fanfic, but one day I found out that blizzards do have eyes like some other storms and this idea popped up so I decided to take a crack at writing. I always found that people always focused on how quiet Red is, so I decided to try and portray the louder parts of him, the imperfections and what have you. Feel free to tell me how I did in the comments below! I want to know how I did and how I can improve.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at lethargay! I've never really written anything there, but I do draw namelessshipping on occassion, so ;)


End file.
